emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7533 (22nd June 2016)
Plot Sam asks Cain for some hay as the police arrive at Butlers Farm. Cain orders Holly to get rid of his bloodied shirt from the washing. A Police officer questions Cain about the assault, suggesting she could take him down to the station and get a warrant. Ross drinks out of a 'The Boss' mug and insists to his brothers they'll soon be dancing to his tune. Ross is annoyed to open a letter from the council that grants Finn an operating license. Finn sends Ross and Pete out to hand out the taxi flyers he has had printed. Holly retrieves Cain's shirt from the washing machine and puts it in a bag along with the pills. The police officer sports Cain's cut hand, but Cain lies that he got it trapped on a bonnet. Sam tells Belle and Lisa about the police at the farm. Rakesh leaves a voicemail for Ronnie hoping to persuade him to return to work, when he receives an anonymous email. Rakesh tells Priya that he has gotten an email for Kirin, who is in South America, and is requesting £20,000 as well as a picture of Johnny. Moira panics when Holly reveals the police are at the farm, as she has not yet washed the shirt. Holly reveals she has the shirt, which annoys Moira, who grabs the bag that the shirt and the drugs are in, insisting she will dispose of it herself. Holly tries, unsuccessfully, to stop her taking the bag away. Ross hands out flyers to Brenda and Pearl in the café, but they are unsure about using the new cabs due to Ross's criminal nature. Ross hits back, reminding them about their own brushes with the law, but offers them a pensioner discount. Rakesh tells Priya he fears he is losing Kirin. Moira assures Cain she got rid of the shirt but she quizzes her husband on why he got Holly involved. Lisa suggests Belle talk to Jermaine but Belle refuses insisting she is glad the police questioned Cain. Lisa soon realises it was Belle that called the police, leaving the other Dingles shocked. After insisting she would do it again, Belle walks out. Charity tells Belle to inform the police she has made the whole thing up. Belle explains she is leaving, as there is nothing here for her now. Charity tries to talk some sense into Belle by making her see that Jermaine would never ditch his family to run away with her. Charity advises that if Belle is going to run off into the sunset with a man, at least make sure he is worth it, as she didn't. Cain is worried to hear Moira dumped the shirt in the pub bins, but Moira assures him that with any luck the bins will have been collected by now, leaving Holly panicked. Belle thanks Charity for not making her go back to Wishing Well and she admits she was wrong to call the police on Cain, but maintains Jermaine loves her. Charity explains that her former fiancé Michael said he loved her too, but that didn't stop him having an affair with Debbie. Pete, Finn and Emma return from handing out flyers to find Ross skiving. Finn gives his brothers a list of businesses that use taxis so they can try to get some business from them. Holly chases after the bin lorry that has emptied the Woolpack bins. Lisa questions Belle on how she could put someone like Jermaine over her own family and Charity offers to allow Belle to stay with her for a few days to let the dust settle. Holly explains to Simon that she has lost the pills. Simon demands money by the following day, warning her of the consequences if she doesn't. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Police Officer - Reanne Farley *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage *Holdgate Farm - Dining room *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,530,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns